


Of Macarons and Phone Numbers

by VesperRiver



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bake Sale, Elementary School AU, M/M, Playful teasing, Taako is Angus's dad, kravitz is a gay disaster, kravitz is an elementary school teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Kravitz meets the prettiest person he's ever met at the school bake sale, but he happens to be one of his students parents





	Of Macarons and Phone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this popped into my head the other day and yeah

“Alright, did everyone tell their parents about tonight’s bake sale?” Kravitz asks his students

“Yes, sir! My dad is making all kinds of treats for tonight!” Angus smiles widely

“That’s cool, Angus! Make sure you and your father come and drop them off before the bake sale.” He says to the boy

“Oh! My dad and I are gonna help, so you don’t have to worry about that, sir!”

“Thank you, I will be sure to look out for the both of you tonight.”

Later that day, at the bake sale, Kravitz is setting up the table for the bake sale, putting out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“Mr. Kravitz!” Angus says waving from down the sidewalk with a Tupperware bin full of items for the bake sale

He’s holding the hand of what happens to be the prettiest person he’s ever seen in his life. “H-hello Angus!” he says in a strange accent that he just came up with that very moment

Angus laughs, “this is my dad! We made um, cookies! Cupcakes! Uh, dad what was the other thing you made?” The young boy asks

“They’re macarons, pumpkin.” He says ruffling the child’s hair with a smile

“Yeah! Those!” He grins

“Oh! I’m Taako, I’m his dad.” Taako holds out his hand for a handshake.

“Right.” He says still using that fake accent for no reason and shakes his hand

“Oh, that’s a clammy one.”

“I- sorry” he nervously wipes his palms on his pants, “uh, I think some of your classmates said they would be coming to help as well,” Kravitz says and opens the Tupperware that Angus was carrying.

“Cool.” he shrugs and takes the bins out of the bag he was carrying and opens them both. Revealing the colorful pastries and beautiful cupcakes.

“Impressive.”

“Oh thank you! I’m like one of the best chefs you'll ever meet” taako says proudly.

He doesn't really know how to respond to that, so he just nods.

The rest of the bake sale went well, a couple of the other families who would say the would show up did arrive with even more treats to sell.

It was pretty successful, some of the funds would go to the school itself while the rest would go to a charity of his student’s choice.

Taako looked an Angus who looked exhausted, apparently selling sweets and interacting with people when you’re a small child is pretty tiring. “Looks somebody’s tired,” he jokes

“I’m not tired!” the young boy whines.

“Sure you aren’t kiddo. It looks like it's died down a bit. Are you fine with closing up by yourself?” taako asks

“I’m fine, thank you,” Kravitz reassures.

“Cool,” he takes a napkin, scribbles something down on it before he picks up one of the remaining macarons and hands it to Kravitz, “you looked like you needed a treat.” taako pats his shoulder with a smile

“I- thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” he winks and packs up the rest of his stuff before picking up Angus and walking off.

Kravitz opens the napkin and sees that taako had written his number down on it with the words ‘text me ;)’ next to it. He blushes and takes a bite of the macaron.

He didn’t expect it to taste so good either. He’s really living up to ‘One of the Best Chefs You’ll Ever Meet’ thing he was talking about. But, he doesn’t know if its unprofessional for him to date one of his student's parents.

~~

“Do you like Mr. Kravitz, sir?”

“Angus, you know what I said about calling me, sir,” Taako says with a smile as they get into the car.

“I know, dad. But do you like him?”

“Your teacher is hot. So yes.”

“Dad that’s weird” Angus grimaces as he puts on his seat belt.

“You asked if I liked him, I’m just telling you the truth Angles,” he shrugs, “and the truth is that your teacher is hot as hell.”

“Dad _noo!_ ” Angus covers his ears.

Taako laughs, "Okay, okay I'll stop."


End file.
